The Reason
by KHGatomon3444
Summary: There's a reason for everything. There's even one for why a boy returns to London to visit an old friend of his.


**This is based on the 2003 live action film.**

**This is my first Peter Pan fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. I guess that the character seem a little OoC.**

**I do not own Peter Pan because I'm not a hospital but, indeed a person. And the only thing I do own that's even related to Peter Pan is the Dvds, and a Tinkerbell picture frame :)**

* * *

><p><span>The Reason<span>

It had been several years since Wendy Darling's adventures in Neverland. She and the boys had all grown and now Wendy was almost 18. For years she waited for Peter Pan to return to the nursery and visit her, but he never came. Wendy eventually moved out of the nursery and into her own room, but the not-so-lost Lost Boys still kept the window open for Peter every night.

Wendy still longed for the mischievous, blond-haired, green-eyed boy to come and whisk her off to Neverland. But Wendy knew such things were childish, and that she was no longer a child that could do such things. Yet, she still hoped to see Peter Pan one last time. Of course she wasn't the only to think so.

* * *

><p>It was a clear, starry night, just like before, just like always. The streets of London were quite and most everyone was sound asleep. But for those random wanderers that were still out, had they only looked up they might have noticed a figure, doing a most impossible thing; flying high above the rooftops. The shadowy figure flew over houses and around chimneys till he stopped at a window and glanced in.<p>

"Do you see her?" The figure asked the bright light floating next to him and was met with the sound of bells.

"Check the next window." They boy flew to the next window over, and looked in. "There Tink, the bed! It's the same as before. This must be it!" The opened the window and flew in. The boy glanced around the room. The décor was quite girly and pink. The he noticed the sleeping figure in the bed across the room.

"Wendy?" Peter asked stepping closer to the bed with the sleeping figure. The sleep form stirred only slightly, shifting from her side to her back.

"Huh? Peter?" Wendy asked sleepily. Not knowing if she was truly awake or still dreaming. That was until a bright ball of light flew right in front of her face. Wendy then heard the sound of tinkling bells. She focused on the light and saw that Tinkerbell was floating before her furiously shaking her head.

"Oh come on, Tink. It has to be her. It is the same house. No! I won't go home without finding Wendy first!"

"Peter!" Wendy jolted up in bed looking towards the sound of the boy's voice. "Hello boy." She said in hopes that it was truly Peter.

"Hello Wendy Lady." The boy answered back.

"Oh Peter, it is you!" Wendy jumped out of bed and was about to tackle the boy into a hug when she realized that the boy wasn't so much a boy anymore. He had grown several inches and if Wendy had to guess she'd say he was about 6'2" and muscular. His hair was still the same shaggy blonde and his eyes were the same clover green, but they didn't hold the mischievousness of a small boy anymore but the charm of a young man. Her Peter, Peter Pan, had grown. He had most definitely grown up.

"Peter, you're bigger; taller. You've changed." Wendy said with confusion, appraising the boy.

"You have too, Wendy." Peter said, looking at the girl.

"Yes, Peter, I have changed. I'm no longer a child. In just a few months I'll be 18, a full grown woman." Wendy said turning away from Peter and taking a few steps away from him. "I'll not be a child anymore. I'll soon forget how to fly Peter. Neverland will not allow me to visit anymore."

"Sure it will! And I can teach you to fly! You'll never forget if you don't want to!" Peter said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh Peter, I don't think it'll be that easy." Wendy said turning towards Peter as a single tear slid down her face.

"Sure it will! Wait, why are you crying?" Peter asked wiping the tear from her face.

"I wasn't crying." Wendy stubbornly stated. "Peter, why are you here?"

"Huh? Oh, I came to hear the stories; the ones about me." Peter sheepishly stepped away.

"I stopped telling stories a long time ago. Why are you really here?"

"For same reason you're here." Peter said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Wendy asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Do you remember why you came back here Wendy? Back to London?" Peter asked.

"I wanted to come back because… because I'd forgotten my parents and I did not want them to forget me. Because I had a family to come back to, people I loved. But?-" Wendy said simply.

"I had someone I had to come back to. Someone I loved that I couldn't leave behind, or well, I couldn't let her leave me behind and in turn forget me." Peter said quietly taking a step towards Wendy. Wendy gasped, and felt her heart begin to flutter. Could Peter Pan be talking about her? Did he mean to say that he loved her and that she was the reason he came back to London?

"Peter, do you mean that you left Neverland… for me?" She asked meekly.

"Well, yes. I mean I came here hoping that you would come back to Neverland with me but, if you wish to stay then, I'll stay. Here, with you." Peter said taking one more step closer to Wendy.

"Peter. If you stay, you'll grow up. You'll become a man and have to leave behind all the adventures, all the fun. You'll have to leave Hook and the pirates with all their treasure behind. And what about Tinkerbell, what will happen to her?" Wendy asked not believing what Peter was saying.

"Wendy, Hook doesn't matter, he's an old codfish anyway, and Tink can come and live here, with us, if she wants. There's no rule against it, she'll just have to stay hidden. Wendy, I just want to be with you. Here, Neverland, anywhere. It'll be alright, because to live with you, will be the greatest adventure of all." Peter said close the space between him and Wendy.

"Oh, Peter! You have grown up, haven't you?" Wendy said on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, Tink thinks so too. I guess I haven't really noticed since I'm me but, Tink says that I've grown because I've become more of a man and, less like a child. And I'm okay with being a man, because it means experiencing a happiness that a child could never experience." Peter said with his gorgeous smile that made Wendy's heart skip a beat. Then finally he kissed her with such a passion that time seemed to stop. After some time they broke apart. Both of them had glowing smiles.

"Oh, the cleverness of you." Was all that Wendy said, before kissing Peter once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you all lovedliked it and, if you did please review it if you wouldn't mind :) I love feedback on ways to change and improve! **


End file.
